


El Primer Beso

by rasputinberries



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Con Artists, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Friendship, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Teenagers, Theft, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinberries/pseuds/rasputinberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain, 1509. As teenagers, the two boys share one special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Primer Beso

"I think we've lost them," Miguel breathed, stopping to catch his breath.  
His slightly taller, lankier companion leaned against the wall of the alley. "I hope so. I don't want to get caught."  
"It's only two apples, Tulio. They can't punish us without evidence." He took a bite of the shiny red apple that he'd stolen from the market. It looked like the soldiers were gone and the teenage boys were alone.  
"You're right." The dark-haired boy stuffed the apple in his pocket. "If they don't see it, they'll never know." But a piece of parchment posted on a door caught his eye. It read; _Notice- two young boys have been stealing food from the market. Keep an eye out for these thieves._  
The blond laughed. "We're finally wanted!" He tore the paper off of the door and stuffed it down his loose white shirt. "You know you've made it when you're mentioned on a poster!" he boasted.  
"Miguel, will they catch us?" the nervous boy asked.  
"No; stop worrying." The 15-year-old finished eating his apple and chucked the core into a pile of hay. "Eat your apple before they find you..." he teased, purposely trying to scare his friend.  
Obediently, Tulio finished the apple in a few bites, then threw it onto the street. "Hey, Miguel... thank you."  
"For what?" He gave a crooked smile.  
"For having my back," he replied. He heard a noise, grabbed his friend's shirt and pulled him down with him. "Shh, quiet," he whispered.  
The teenagers were hidden in the shadows, still as statues as a woman peeked her head into the narrow alleyway, then turned back and walked away.  
"We're safe," whispered the blond boy. He put his hand on Tulio's shoulder. "I will always have your back," he assured. He glanced at his only friend's face; blue eyes, light stubble, thin nose, black hair pulled into a short ponytail. "Hey... close your eyes. I have something to give to you."  
"Is it another apple?"  
"It's better than an apple," he said calmly.  
Again, he did as Miguel said and shut his eyes. The enthusiastic blond leaned in and, after accidentally bumping noses with Tulio, grazed his lips with his own. His green eyes were closed, but the other young man's shot open in suprise. The lips barely touched, and after a few seconds, he pulled away, giggling.  
"A kiss?" asked the 16-year-old, color filling his cheeks. It hadn't been his first, but even if it was brief, it was a nice gesture. A very nice gesture.  
Miguel nodded. "For you, partner."


End file.
